


Toying With Affection

by LittleItaly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Dildos, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smutty Literature, Threesome - M/M/M, cumming, cumslut, handjobs, m/m - Freeform, only a little bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleItaly/pseuds/LittleItaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite decides to mess with attraction once again. (It's her passion.) she decides to put the Horniest and most sexually fluid guys from Camp Half Blood on the Argo and let them go at it. She messes with their hormones and the attraction and their kinks and gives them whatever they need so they have a hell of a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toying With Hearts

Chapter 1: Percy

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the soreness in the back of my mouth. What had happened to it. It was like someone had something shoved roughly into my mouth. When I sat up I began to notice where I was. It was the Argo II. I stood up and I groaned. My asshole was really hurting too. In fact it still really hurt. It felt like it was being ripped in two. I was so bewildered I didn't let myself think about good it actually felt.

I slid the tips of my fingers along my crack and met an obstruction. It was plastic and warm. I encircled my fingers around the base and pulled it out. As it slid I bit my lip and moaned. The edges of the object stretched my tight hole out and slowly rubbed the inside of my ass. Once it was completely out I let out a little grunt and moaned a little once more.

I brought the object in front of me and stared at it in bewilderment. It was a dildo, it was my dildo. But I hadn't used it in a month or two. Too bad it couldn't be real. Mmmm I began to imagine the feeling of Nico's cock deep inside me. Whoa what was that. I quickly turned my attention back to the sex toy. As I looked at it realization dawned on me. Why was I able to pull this out of my ass if I could feel the fabric of underwear covering my crotch. I looked down and indeed blue fabric covered my genitals. I then looked behind me and saw that two straps were the only things covering my behind. One on each cheek.

I groaned as I imagined them on Nico. Mmmm his olive ass exposed ready for me to devour. Where is this coming from. I put a hand on my face and was greeted with the feeling of a warm sticky substance plastered on my cheeks. I moved my hand down my chest and was greeted with more of it. It was covering my abs and my pecs. I brought some of it up to my lips and enveloped the mysterious substance in my mouth. I gasped and groaned at the same time as I suddenly discovered that it was in fact cum. Not just anyone's cum, my cum and tons of it too. I could tell it was mine due to its saltiness and I had tasted myself before many times. I groaned once more as my mind wandered to the thought of it being Nicos cum layering my front.

I quickly dragged my mind out of the gutter and slowly dragged myself out of my bed on the Argo II. Wait why am I on the Argo II? We haven't used it in a few months. As I sat there trying to discover why I was on the ship my mind returned to the dildo I was holding in my hand. I looked around the room trying to think of somewhere to hide it. I saw one of the dressers nearby had a drawer slightly open. I opened it and found some boxer briefs as well as a small opening beneath them to hide the dildo. I changed and hid the obscene object. As soon as I closed the drawer I was suddenly laying the bed again. I was in a jockstrap, something thick was in my ass and cum was covering me once again except this time my ass hurt more, more cum covered my body (I had some in my hair now) and my dildo felt like it had grown.

What was going on?! I didn't change anything. Instead I got up and walked to the door. I hoped that no one said anything about the state I was in. I looked across the way and saw Leo peeking his head out of his door. He had cum in his hair and on his lips and cheeks. He hadn't noticed me and instead was looking around. He turned around to gently close his door. I grinned as I saw he was wearing a thong and a gentle buzzing was erupting from his ass.

To my right I heard more doors opened and saw some of my other male friends leaving their rooms in similar states. Will walked out of his with cum covering part of one eye and plenty more slowly meandering its way down the crevices of his abs. Jason walked out wearing underwear that covered his hips but left his ass and cock in the open. His dick was a dark dark red and as I began to wonder why I noticed a silver ring on it. it had three straps going to his ass. They all were connected to something deep inside his anus. The twins came out of one of the doors and I immediately grinned as the two of them were handcuffed together and cum was covering both of their bodies in wild patterns. Finally I saw Nico. His body was splattered with his juices. He had a glob on his chin and splatters on his cheek and one on his nose. I bit my lip as I imagined cumming on his face. I eyed his small patch of fabric that held his scrumptious cock. Two straps went over his shoulder and around his back. It was almost like a backpack for his dick.

As we all entered the hallway of the Argo a voice began to speak.

"Hello everyone. So you all know me as Aphrodite. The goddess of love, sex, desire etc etc. In the world their is a supreme lack of love right now. As well as desire and sex. So that's why I brought you guys here. I have frozen time around us for the time being and for the next six days we will be spending our time here. Each of you has desire for one another but each of you is so focused on other things like fighting or inventing that you ignore the flames of passion in your heart. So every day you will get to enjoy your deepest desires with one of the suitors that are here. Every day I focus all your hormones on one of the people here, well two if it's the twins.. Remember if you fight against me the lust and passion gets worse. You all experienced this when you tried to change your lovely attire. So all of you have fun and don't be stupid or else you will all be trapped here forever. Oh and by the way all of you have amped up sex drives and whatever toy or object you need will appear to you if you think about them." As soon as the voice stopped we all looked at each other and moved to center of the room shyly. The only sound that was heard was the buzzing of dildos in people's asses.

"So..." I said as we all awkwardly looked at each other.

"She said that everything we will feel is just desire that we have got one another but have never acted upon. I say we have nothing to lose here except for some good sensual fucking." Burst out Nico.

"I agree. Right now I'm really turned on Leo but I felt that on this ship before I just never acted on the feelings cause we were all busy and I hadn't come out yet." Explained Jason.

"So we just go for it?" I mumbled.

"Why not?!" Will moved towards the twins and grabbed both of their penises. He pushed them into his room and the door slammed behind them. Jason moved towards Leo and pulled the little twink into his arms. They wasted no time locking lips and wrapping arms around each other. Jason didn't even bother making it to his room they stopped in the hallway and leaned up against the wall.

"I like your underwear." I said smirking sexily.

"Thanks. I don't actually have one but I'm definitely getting one now." We got slightly closer.

"I like yours too. Just enough covering but not too much. Plus there is an opening in the back for all the fun to happen." We were now only inches apart. I moved my hand to swipe some of the milky white cum off of his nose. I slipped the finger in my mouth and suppressed a moan. His cum tasted like Vanilla. It was beautiful. I moved my face close to his. I swiped my tongue up both of his cheeks trying to lap up all of his scrumptious semen. He moaned out with every lick. As I got the last drop I felt one of his hands slip into the fabric of my jockstrap and his other slide around my back and squeeze my ass. I moaned as his lips enveloped mine. I slipped my hands along his chest, one decided to stay on his chest and have its fun there and the other slipped down to his crotch to rub him through the small trace of fabric that covered his genitals. He returned my moan.

Out of one eye I could see Leo being pounded into by Jason. His vibeator wascnow down his throat and strapped in by his thing which had been used like a strap. He was groaning and moaning out muffled sounds. While those two were wasting no time fucking like there was no tomorrow we took it slow. We kissed and enjoyed each other's warmth. I grabbed one of his ass cheeks and pulled us a little closer. He had his lips on my neck and was leaving hickies in a straight line from ear to clavicle.

Finally I made a move to do a little more I lifted him up and his legs wrapped and my back. He rubbed his ass up and down along my padded shaft. I felt a dull buzzing as he did that motion and laughed once I realized the fearless top of Camp Half Blood had a vibrater in his ass.

"Don't get used to the idea I'm still going to dominate you." I giggled and tried to remove his banana hammock as it is called. I pretended to struggle even though it was undone very easily. I grunted and complained. Nico giggled into my neck and reached his hands behind him to help me. As soon as hands were behind his back I grabbed them both and tied his underwear strap around them both. He was about to protest when one of my fingers slipped inside of him. I pulled the base of the vibrater until it was completely out. Nico bit his bottom lip and panted like a bottom in heat.

I don't know why I wanted to dominate right now usually am the one with my ass getting torn in two By a thick cock. I pulled it out and examined it. It was bright blue and it was gently vibrating. It was still slick and wet and warm. I turned my ass to face Nico and gently slid the dildo in alongside my own. I groaned a little. Nico snickered at me. I smirked and thought of something. A toy to make him stop laughing. As soon as I thought of it it appeared in my hand. A cock ring that vibrated: to tease him and refuse to pleasure him. He tried to shuffle away but I grabbed his neck and kept him in place. I slid it on his juicy Cock and flipped the small switch. Nico gasped and groaned at the sensation. He tried to get his hands to his front to get sweet release but they were firmly trapped behind him.

I grinned at his struggling and grabbed his hips. He got the hint and wrapped his legs around my waist, his thick erection bouncing off my abs as I carried him to the nearby table and unceremoniously dropped him on its hard surface. He groaned in arousal. He would never admit it but he wanted to be dominated at least once. I flipped him over on to his stomach, his prick trapped between his own body and the table. I grinned as he sat there bent over and helpless, his plump ass out in the open for me to take. I slowly got on my knees and moved towards his ass. My hands grabbed both his cheeks and spread them apart as my mouth made contact with his whole. I have never done this before, usually I was the one with the tongue in his asshole, but I went with what felt right.

As my tongue ravaged and stretched his tight, and oddly hairless and odorless, hole, he was groaning and moaning out obscenities about what he was going to do to me.

"When we are off the Argo and back at camp I swear I'm going to tie you to a bad and fuck you all night long and never let you cum. I'm gonna strap a dildo in your ass and a cock wrong to your dick and make you go around all day. I'm gonna fill your ass with so much of my seed and force you to hold it in. I'm going to only let you come once were at dinner eating and I'm under the table teasing you into release." I stopped eating him out and grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head back.

"Someone forgot who is in charge" I held a firm grip on his hair and started spanking him roughly with my other hand.

"First off You don't get to act this way when I'm calling the shots." I spanked him several times and with each slap he groaned out making my own dick twitch.

"Second off how are you going to do anything when I have you bent over and tied with your own underwear." I spanked him some more. Now he was trying to get pleasure by rubbing his dick against the table.

"And lastly I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you don't remember any of those threats." I spanked him a few more times then grabbed his hips. I lined my tip up with his and slammed all the way in. Nico yelled out and started grunting with every thrust. I returned my hand into his hair and pulled his head back to kiss him a few times. With my other hand I began to knead his back muscles and occasionally slapped his ass which had turned a bright red from the punishments earlier.

As I thrust I looked over at Jason and Leo. Jason still had Leo gagged and was thrusting into him against the wall. Leo was so induced by pleasure he had his eyes closed and leaned back against the wall moaning. His mouth was still filled with a large vibrating dildo and his ass was even more filled with Jason's monstrous penis.

Jason made direct eye contact with me and started thrusting faster. I grinned and started thrusting faster. Nico and Leo started groaning out in unison and steadily got louder and louder.

"Jace I'm gonna cum" I looked lover and Jason grabbed him and threw him on the table next to Nico. I watched as he roughly grabbed Leo's cock and started roughly jerking him off.

"Ah ah Jason!" He started to cum and he angled Leo's penis so it splattered on Nico's back and side. I scooped some of it up and fed it to Nico. He sucked on my fingertips hungrily. Leo moved his head over and replaced my fingers with his lips. Nico parted only for a second to scream out.

"Perce I need to cum." I spanked him roughly and angled my tip perfectly to slam into his prostate. I them grabbed his hair and pulled his head back again.

"What's the magic word" I growled.

"Please," he moaned. I pulled out and put him on his back. I started pumping his cock and thrust back in. Next to me Jason was moaning and pulled out of Leo's hole. He started pumping with his left hand. I grabbed his right hand and put it on Leo's cock. My hands remained at his waist, however I moved one to remove his cock ring and start fondling his balls. They both came at the same time. Jason angled both their dicks to release all over Leo's eager body. I was the next one. I thrust several more times and screamed of just as my cum filled him. I pulled out and wrapped his arms and legs around me. I could feel his cum leaking down my cock which was still partially inside of him. I carried him to my room and we cuddled up next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Leo:

After the nice long fuck with Jason and the blissful ending with Nico and Percy I didn't things could get any better. When I woke up I was still on the hard wooden surface of the table. Jason was passed out on the ground, his cock hanging out and laying on his abs and his jaw hung open with drool dripping down his hunky chin. We both had apparently passed out where we had finished. My body was covered with slightly wet cum that leaked into every crease on my lean yet curvy body. I sat up and groaned. My asshole was still filled with Jason's warm juices and it was still stretched wide and gaping. I rubbed Jace's cheek lightly then gave him a little peck on the lips. I rubbed my fingertips lightly across his nipples and slid them across the little valleys of his abdomen. I wrapped my hands around his dick and gave him one last kiss as his unconscious body tensed up and moaned. I stood up and grinned. Jason's cock had been filling and stretched out my ass pretty fucking good but I wanted more I wanted to feel like I'm being torn apart.

Just as I thought that I ran straight into Will, colliding our two chests together: his lips red and sore, probably from continually blowing the twins, his chest covered with their release and when we limped past me I could tell the twins were exactly what I needed. I walked to their room and peaked inside. The Stoll twins were facing away from me and we're trying to remove the handcuffs that kept them trapped together. As I walked further inside the room the smell of sweat and musk began to build getting stronger and stronger. I reached their two glorious bodies and the scent reached its peak. I put a hand on each ass and massaged their glorious, round and luscious bubble butts. I gave them each a deep wet kiss on their neck.

"Why hello there." I whispered hoarsely. They both grinned and stopped trying to remove the cuffs.

"Why hello our little Latino twink." They moved their bodies and soon I was trapped with a twin on Both sides, their hardening dicks rubbing against my own appendages. The twin in front, Connor, I could only tell because his dick was slightly larger and I had learned this fun fact in the past.

While the other guys on board all supposedly had "ignored" attraction and we're all "into" girls and shit, the twins and I had become good friends. Very, very good friends. I needed something and they agreed to get it in exchange for sexual favors. Even though I was pretty sure it was illegal I didn't care. Jason had been ignoring my advances and everyone else was "straight" or in love. Whatever. Anyway over the last few months the three of us had lots of fun times together. I even blew them both under a blanket at the camps Fourth of July celebration. They pretended I fell asleep in between them and they laid a blanket over us while we laid on top of their cabins roof. The sounds of exploding fireworks covering the sounds of their orgasm induced moans.

The adventures taught me a bit about both of them. They both preferred to top and both liked when they doubled someone (me), they liked being a little rough or tough with me. Of course they did allow me to fuck them if I was feeling a little dominant or frisky. I also learned that Travis had a wider dick and Connor had a longer one. That's probably why when we were in London Bridge (Yes that's what that Fergie song is about and I'm not ashamed to admit I love that song.) position Travis was slamming down my throat as Connor filled my ass with his lengthy erection. One time we switched it up. I was the one enjoying the campfire at midnight while the two them were hidden beneath my blanket sucking me off together. I learned every inch of their bodies. Connor had a dark scar along his spine and Travis had one thin scar down the center of his sternum. Both from when they were little. Both had tattoos on opposite sides: Connor's was of a naked archer displaying his rather impressive body as he launched a volley of arrow, Travis' was of two men in each other's embrace, their lips connected and their bodies and all of their pride on display for others to enjoy.

They both used their one available hand to caress and tweak and tease various points on my body. Their handcuffed hands had grabbed my hip and were awkwardly squeezing it. I had a hand on each of their monstrous cocks, Travis behind me this time and Connor ready to fill my mouth with his shaft. I stroked and stroked and massaged their tips and caressed their balls until they both were at full mast and ready to continue on. Both of them moved my hands away and got on their knees. I knew what was coming. Travis used one hand to stretch my cheeks apart. The other furiously grabbed my hip and pulled me back into the onslaught of his tongue. I moaned out and thrust forward into the mouth of a surprised Connor. He was getting ready to envelope my cock when I thrust into his mouth. He didn't gag and continued on with this lip gymnastics. I started moving my hips back in forth with pleasure. It was overwhelming, a tongue in my ass, a mouth around my dick. They knew what they were doing to. I groaned as Travis grabbed both of my hips roughly and pulled me closer to his mouth and pushed his skilled tongue deeper and deeper. I didn't even register that he was free from the handcuffs.

"You like this don't you! You like when I eat you out!" I moaned and nodded. He moved his mouth back and continued attacking my hole. In front of me Connor had stopped moving and just let me thrust into his mouth. Face fucking was so hot. I grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting harder and harder until my Dick began colliding with the back of his throat. I felt him smile around my dick. Connor may be a top but occasionally a top needs to be face fucked. I felt myself getting close when they both pulled away. I tried to grab Con's hair so I could thrust into his warm tempting mouth until my cum made him gag but he was too quick. Before I could make another grab for him suddenly his dick was surrounded by my lips. His hands threaded their way into my hair and he started thrusting gently. Behind me I felt the warm slick tip of a hard object slip in. The math wasn't hard to do and I felt the long familiar Dick of Travis Stoll slip into me and nail my prostate on the first thrust. I tried to move my hand to stroke my aching red cock but one of his hands snatched it away and pulled it behind my back. I felt cold steel wrap around my wrist and heard a familiar click. I tried to move my other hand but soon that hand was also trapped. Somehow I felt myself becoming more turned on. I had no say. I was just being fucked and I couldn't grab on or tease someone they had complete control. It was beginning to get rough too and that wasn't helping either. I wasn't afraid of a little rough sex.

Both twins began thrusting deeper until I felt like the two of them were trying to smash my mouth and. At this point I was swallowing around Connor's' rock hard tip and Travis' dick was stabbing my prostate. I felt Connor tense up and I tried to pull myself off. I managed to muffle out "both of you get in me!" Finally the dick that was giving me the obvious feature that I blew a guy, pulled out and moved behind me. I grabbed the sheets and prepared for the feeling. The thicker dick of the Stoll twins began to fuck me at a rate that didn't match his brother. It made every single thrust made into my beautiful ass one of pleasure and bliss.

"Oh I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. As soon as the last word flew out of my mouth I thrusted forward a bit and I came, the milky liquid all over the already stained sheets. I tried to thrust back into the penises inside of me. I wanted all of their cum in me. Maybe some on the face too but for now fill me up. I groaned as I felt the back of a hand strike my right ass cheek.

"Ugh" I moaned out as a second hit my other cheek. I continued to moan and thrash as many strikes were placed upon my aching ass.

"You came to early!" I felt a hand roughly grab my hair and pull me into a kiss. I grinned into the kiss before feeling a different hand pull me to the other side so the other could entangle their lips with mine. It wasn't long before I could fill their thrusts get quicker and erratic. They began striking my ass hard and making the cheek bounce up and turn red.

"I'm gonna cum," they yelled in perfect harmony. I moaned out lightly as I felt warm liquid fill my aching asshole. With one final thrust each they both pulled out and let one final glob of cum shoot onto my back. I stayed in the position I was in, my ass in the air and a tidal wave of thick male seed inside of me. I tried to clench my cheeks but my ass was to weak and sore to clench. I finally felt a mysterious object slide into my hole. It was a butt plug. I groaned at the idea of carrying their cum in me. As soon as the plug was deep inside me, my handcuffs were undone and I was flipped over to be greeted by the sweaty smiling faces of Connor and Travis. They both fought for my affection until finally I pulled them both in for a kiss and grabbed each one of their twin butts.

"In an hour it's my turn."


	3. Jason and Percy

Chapter 3:

Jason

When I woke up I found myself aroused and alone. My dick stood at attention ready for action. As I sat up I groaned deeply, my body was sore, Leo was a wild one. Despite my dick ready and Rock hard I had the mysterious desire to be filled. My body was ready for it and I felt myself grow harder at the thought, the thought of riding someone as they let me fuck myself, feel there Dick slowly push into my virgin hole, feel them slowly ease in then out at an agonizing pace and finally feel them release strands of hot seed into my gaping begging hole. I gathered some of the cum from my chest and abs and used it has lube as I started gripping my throbbing erection. It was oddly amazing, the thought of receiving for once rather than giving.

Slowly I felt my imaginary fucking partner evolve into the tone slim tan form of Percy. He would be perfect. He was an animal with Nico, that's what I want. I want him to grab my hair and Yank my head back and spank me til I cum. But most of all I wanted to try something, I wanted to tie his hands to the bed board and tease him until he's so angry he rips my ass In two with his dick. I was stroking at an outlandish rate now, I closed my eyes and continued with my fantasy. I imagined taking his dick in my mouth, teasing him and bringing him close then stopping and watching him plead for release. I felt myself getting close, this had never happened so quickly before, I felt like a thirteen year old discovering masturbation. I thrust my hips forward and whimpered a little bit. I thrust my hips forward once more and felt my climax hit me. I moaned with each shot. When the last one hit me I moaned out and opened my eyes.

Instead of seeing my cum splattered across the floor and painting the wall, I saw and the body was attached to a head and that head had a gorgeous face that was layered in my release. It was Percy, he had one eye sealed shut by my jizz and his cheeks and nose and mouth and hair, everything had jizz on it. I watched as he lick some of it off his lips and promptly swallowed. I bit my lip and felt myself growing hard again. Percy moved one hand to slide down my chest slowly and trace the crease of every muscle, it then moved down and traces along each thigh. I moaned a little as he traced his finger along the edge of semi. He moved his other hand to clean off his face but I quickly slapped his hand away.

"No! It stays on your face and maybe when we're done I'll clean it off." He grinned and moved up to kiss me. I could taste my own cum lingering his mouth and I could feel the remnants on his face getting transferred partially onto mine. By now I was fully erect and so was he, I could feel it grind against my own cock. We wrapped our arms around each other and deepened the kiss. He started to push me onto my back and I grinned into the kiss, perfect. As soon as my back touched the sheets and he was laying on top of me I quickly rolled over and straddled his waist. I gave his startled face a little peck on the lips then continued. I pulled some things out of the drawer and tied his hand up and gagged him with these improvised ropes.

I looked back down at the sexy man I had tied up. He stared grumpily at me with his one partially open eye. I gave his cum covered cheek a little kiss then set to work. I moved one hand to his chest and rubbed his nipples, making him squirm and thrust against me. I squeezed some lube onto my hand. I slowly eased the first finger in, it was tight and hurt a little bit, but overall the pleasure outweighed the pain. When I felt ready for another I stuck a second one in and moaned out, it was incredible. I slid the tip of one finger against a bundle of nerves deep in me and I screamed out. Why would anyone top if they could feel this pleasure?! I stuck a third on in and continued to stab against those nerves. I already felt my release approaching again. I stabbed it one last time and Moaned as my spunk once again made art on his delicate facial features. I could hear him moan as his other eye was covered and he could do nothing about it.

I grinned and removed his gag so I could give him a kiss. As soon as our lips parted he moaned out.

"Jace please do something anything!" I grinned and moved my head down to his crotch area. His dick was throbbing with arousal and had been void of my touch the

entire time. I slid my tongue down the underside and he moaned out again and thrust upwards.

"Jason stop teasing me." I grinned and traced my tongue along the rim of his tip then moved to lick down the upper side of his penis. He thrust up again so I grabbed his hips and kept them down as I returned to teasing. After a few more torturous minutes for Percy I finally enveloped him into my mouth. He began to moan louder and louder as I took more and more of him into my mouth. Finally I had taken him entirely into my mouth and his tip was in my throat. I started bobbing my head up and down at a pace that made Percy writhe and moan uncontrollably.

"Jace I'm gonna cum." Those words caused me to immediately pull off and wrap my hand around the base of his cock tightly.

"No your not." He thrust up trying to get some friction with my hand.

"Come on you have came twice on my face let me release too."

"Oh you're gonna get release but it's gonna be inside of me." I moved back so I was straddling his waist. I could feel his erection rubbing against my ass crack. I bit my lip and moved his tip to my hole. I gave him a kiss and whispered into his ear.

"You ready baby you better not release and soon as you get in me." At those words I quickly slammed down taking his entire dick deep inside me. Percy immediately screamed out. I began moving up and down and forward and back, I was riding him like there was no tomorrow. Then I just stopped moving and Percy angrily groaned out.

"Jason you bitch stop that." I stayed perfectly still. We stayed there for a minute the Percy started to thrust upwards into me viciously hitting that sweet spot in me. I bit my lip and moved in time with his movements. Each time our movements met my prostate was grazed and we both inched closer to release. Finally after one brutal thrust we both were hit with a particularly vicious ejaculation. It was so nice my vision went blurry and I shuddered. I could feel his warm juices filling me as he continued to thrust through climax. When he finished I opened my eyes to see that more of my release had painted his beautiful face. I wanted all that to dry and see him struggle in the morning. I untied his wrists and pinned them down.

"You do not touch that cum you got me." He nodded and bit his lip. We snuggled close together his beautiful jizz stained face right next to mine. I kissed him and he wrapped his legs around mine bringing us closer. I don't think anyone could top this experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I will be updating my stories once a week this is the first of many.


End file.
